


Provocation

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Arguments, Competition, D/s, Daddy/boi, Desire, Distractions, Jealousy, Lust, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Ownership, Power Plays, Public Sex, Rivalry, Seduction, Sex Triangle, Teasing, that yellow jump suit, very tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Phil knew exactly what he was doing, and who he was trying to provoke, when he picked his Taskmaster outfit.





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get for watching through s7 again, and remembering ep 3 happened, and well. I am very much enjoying jealous!James who feels like Greg likes everyone else way more than he likes him, particularly when he's overtly coming on to Phil. And, y'know, it's about time I wrote Greg/Phil, amirite?

Phil knew exactly who had grabbed his arm. Perhaps he let a little smile cross his face as he felt Greg close in behind him, pressing right up to him. He hadn't expected it would be this quick, but that was fine with him. He also hadn't expected Greg's grip to be so commanding, but of course it would be, wouldn't it? He was the Taskmaster, after all. He'd spent six months doing whatever he'd asked him to do, why would he stop now?   
  
"Sorry, Phil, I just have to take you home tonight. I can't bear the torment any longer. I have to have you," Greg said.  
  
"Does James know about this? He does technically own me now," Phil said.  
  
Greg laughed. "I know, but let the little fucker try. Oh, I'd love to see him try to take you away from me. I'd pound him into the ground. Besides, why would you want a little boy like him when you can have a man like me?"  
  
"You make a good point, Greg. Alright, I'll go home with you for some sexy Wang time," Phil said.  
  
"Good boy." Phil felt Greg's hand caress his arse and he seemed to enjoy what he felt. Greg leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I can't wait to get you undressed. I want to _devour_ you."  
  
And then, they were walking, Greg leading him to his car. But they didn't get very far before Phil heard someone running up behind them.   
  
"Hey! You can't just take him home! I won him! He's mine!" James called.  
  
Greg turned to him and James stopped in his tracks. "Oh, and you're going to stop me, are you, James? I would crush you like a fucking bug if you tried."  
  
James, to his credit, did think about it, before he took Phil's hand and tried to get him away from Greg. But Phil pulled away and Greg shoved James hard enough to make him think twice about trying again while still keeping him on his feet. Greg wasn't trying to hurt him, after all.  
  
"He's mine, Greg. I won him. I should be taking him home, not you!" James said.  
  
"Don't make me fight you over this, James, because I _will_ fucking hurt you if you dare. He wants me. I want him. He's coming home with me tonight," Greg said.  
  
James stamped his foot on the ground angrily, glaring at Greg with such futile anger in his eyes. "Fine. Fucking - _fine_. Take _my prize_ home with me, you fucking - _fucking_ -"  
  
Greg gently grasped James' chin and caught his gaze. "I mean, you can come if you really want to, but I'm just going to be fucking Phil all night, so you do what you want to, James."  
  
James pulled away and cried out in frustration. " _Fine_. You win. But I am _not_ going to forget this, Greg. He's mine. He's _my_ Wang! Not yours! You'd just fucking better give him back or I'll fucking-"  
  
"You'll just fucking what, James?" Greg said, expectantly, but James didn't reply except to glare at him angrily again, balling his fists tightly. "I think we're done here. Go home, James. You're a tired little boy who needs to go to bed now, aren't you? Are you going to go home to bed like a very good little boy? Or is Daddy going to have to come and tuck you in to make sure you stay there?" Greg growled that last part, just to make it clear that was a threat, not a comforting offer.   
  
James yelped, and gave one last petulant look before he turned to go. "Alright, I'll go, but I'm not happy about this, Greg."  
  
"I don't really care, James. But don't worry, I'll send him back to you when I'm done with him," Greg said.  
  
Greg didn't hang around to hear what else he might say, and took Phil home at last, eager to taste him and finally deal with all the distracting lust he had filling his head, all because of Phil and his stupid tight yellow suit and his fucking genitals.   
  
Greg couldn't keep his hands off him as he led him back to his flat, and Phil didn't mind at all. There were moments where Greg shoved him into a corner to run his hands down his body, or to kiss him hungrily, suck hard on his neck, or just breathe in _everything_ about him.   
   
Greg pulled him inside with a certain amount of determination, stopping only to close his door, before he kissed him again, his hands tugging at his shirt. Phil hadn't expected him to be quite this eager for him, but that was the power of Wang, he decided, as he let Greg undress him and push him over to the sofa to lie him down on his back.  
  
Phil hardly had time to comprehend everything Greg was doing before Greg's mouth closed around his cock, and then he just couldn't think. He'd heard a lot about Greg, but part of him didn't quite believe it. But he did now. He'd never been this turned on this quickly, and Greg's giant hands covered his body and held him down. It was a feeling that was more wonderful than he thought possible.   
  
Fingers probed his butt, which he'd never experienced before. Greg had asked, of course, and Phil was too engrossed in all of this to want it to stop. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have Greg inside him. And, so far, even his fingers alone, slipping in and out of him, felt incredible as his tongue swirled over the head of his cock.   
  
He didn't really know how long it went on for, nor how he'd managed to hang on for so long, because he was so incredibly hard and needy. And then Greg was hovering over him, his fingers lubing him up, and the moment that cock slowly pushed inside him made Phil close his eyes and exhale, because he'd never felt anything like that, either.   
  
Phil wasn't really aware of what his legs were doing. Greg lifted them and wrapped them around his body and moved him all over the place, but all Phil really knew was that it felt amazing, and that Greg was definitely _not_ a quiet fuck by a long shot. And this was most definitely just a fuck, but a damn good one at that. The feeling of Greg holding him so close to his body as he came hard was not one he would forget any time soon as he gasped and cried out in his ear.   
  
But if Phil thought that was it, he was wrong. Greg was still hungry, and he lay him down as he took his cock into his mouth again, and everything was just so much more intense than before. There were fingers thrusting into his butt, feeling him, moving across his prostate, until he just could not hold back any longer. The feeling of coming into his mouth was indescribable. There was just so much heat and wet and his tongue flicking across the slit and down his shaft and across his balls and all over _everything_ , and teeth nibbling ever so gently on his skin.   
  
When Greg looked at him next, his eyes were just so full of desire, and Phil wasn't sure what he'd awoken in him, but not sure he was sorry for it at all, if it meant sex that good.   
  
"It's a pity I have to give you back to James, he wouldn't fuck you like I would. You should be my boy instead. I'd take care of you," Greg murmured, holding him close, caressing his hot body with his hands.   
  
"Do you have to give me back to James? I wouldn't mind being your boy," Phil said.  
  
"You don't want to hear the tantrum I'd get if I didn't give you back, and I've got no patience for it right now. And I have to watch you in that fucking outfit for another six episodes, and if you think I'm not going to fuck you again before we're done filming, you're wrong. I've been dreaming about your fucking cock all week, and God, it was worth it," Greg said. "Oh, God, I'm going to have to fuck you again tonight, I still want you."  
  
"And that's how you know you've been Wang'd, Greg," Phil said, satisfied. "Come on, I'm a better fuck than James is, right?"  
  
"You're certainly much less of a brat than he is, that's for sure. You'd be far more obedient too, I'd wager," Greg said.  
  
"Of course, I know what you expect from your boys, and how you punish them when they've been naughty. But you won't find me as blindly submissive as Alex. I'm not that kind of boy," Phil said.  
  
Greg laughed. "No one's as beautifully submissive as Alex, Phil, that's what I love about him. But I can see there's a rebellious streak in you, Wang, and I like a boy with some spirit."  
  
"Then I'm your boy, Greg, if that's what you like. But let's not tell James just yet, I want to see how far he'll implode first at the thought of us spending the night together," Phil said.  
  
"You vicious, vicious man, Phil Wang. I like you very much," Greg said.  
  
At some point, they fell asleep. Phil didn't really know when. But there'd been a lot of sex in between, and his body was aching but happy, and he enjoyed very much the feeling of Greg holding him close as he slept, and giving him soft, gentle kisses when he woke up as Greg's hands strayed to his cock once more.  
  
He also enjoyed very much the feeling of Greg pushing him against a wall for a fuck, of his hands pinning him there hard, the sound of Greg grunting in his ear, and the sounds he made when he came. And he had not grown tired of Greg sucking him off, no matter where it was, whether it was over breakfast, or in the car, or in a dressing room, or perhaps, later that night, being pushed down onto the stairwell as Greg devoured him again, unable to wait until they'd got to the flat.   
  
And if James was at all jealous, he said nothing. But Phil could see the seething rage in his eyes, and wondered how much of a good fuck he'd be if he was angry, or if he would just end up hurting him instead. Which is perhaps why he still hadn't gone home with him yet. He needed to wait just a little longer, just to see if he could get James to beg on his knees. Then, and only then, he might consider it. Until then, he belonged to Greg. 


End file.
